Darkblood, La ville de sang (En pause)
by Luxi213
Summary: Dans Animal crossing, vous êtes le (la) maire dévoué d'une petite ville. Mais, il y a des crimes dans les vrais ville. Alors pourquoi ne pas rendre le jeu un peu plus réaliste. Une fête d'halloween deviens une horreur quand un des inviter se fait assassiner! La maire de la ville, Isabelle, arrivera-t'elle a protéger tout les villageois de ce danger imminent? Qui y laissera sa peau?
1. Prologue

_**Animal crossing n'est pas a moi non plus... Il faut vraiment toujours le préciser?**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Darkmoon, c'est la ville dont je suis la maire. Mon nom, c'est Isabelle. Vous savez quoi, étrangement, les évènements qui se sont produits chez moi se sont déroulé la nuit du 31 Octobre, la nuit d'Halloween. Cette nuit, nous l'appelons couramment _''La nuit de sang''_. De plus, à cause de cette horrible nuit, ma ville se fait nommer par les régions avoisinantes _''Darkblood''_. Cet évènement, j'y étais. Cette nuit, j'ai passé si proche de mourir, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. J'étais si sûr que j'y laisserais la peau. J'ai vu tant de gens mourir devant mes yeux, je ne peux même plus dormir la nuit sans revoir toute ces horreurs. Cette nuit, j'aurais dû avoir la force de dire non, mais je le sentais, si je n'étais pas venu, elle serait morte. Cette simple penser me fait presque sentir mieux, me faisant dire que j'ai bien fait mon travail de maire, j'ai protégé ma ville... Les villageois. Mais, le plus difficile dans mon travail, c'est de faire des choix, parfois si déchirant, si cruel. 

_10 novembre 2015, Isabelle._


	2. Chapitre 1: L'invitation

AC pas a moi, mais a Nintendo. (R.I.P Iwata-san)

 _ **ACNLACNLACNLACNLACNLACNLACNLACNLACNLACNLACNLACNLACNL**_

-Allez, viens! Tu as été invité à cette soirée! Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser juste à cause de ton travail! Amuse-toi un peu! Même Marie veux y allez je suis sure! N'est-ce pas, Marie?

-Voyons Mirza, je suis la maire de cette ville, je dois bien faire mon travail, n'oublie pas non plus que j'ai passé le dernier mois à m'arranger avec Tom Nook pour la fourniture des costumes, avec Jack'O Lanterne pour la distribution des bonbons, avec Cousette et Layette pour les masques, avec Lloyd pour aménager un poste de police...

-Allez! Tu vois bien que tu travail trop! En plus, c'est dit que Cousette, Layette, Reseti, Tom Nook, Carla, Lico seront là! Et il y aura même KK Slyder! On ne peut PAS rater cet évènement! Tu peux tout de même quitter le travail pour UNE soirée, non? Lloyd te remplacera! Allez!

-Haaaaa, Mirza... Tu sais bien que KK viens tous les samedis. En plus, il est le DJ de la boite de nuit.

-Mais! Gra, tu es beaucoup moins drôle ces temps si, Isa... D'accord, j'irais seule alors!

A ce moment, j'ai ressenti cette émotion. Un énorme pressentiment, une immense panique c'est emparer de moi, et même sans que je ne m'en rende conte, je lui répondis :

-ATTENT! Marie, croyez-vous que je pourrais m'absenter cette nuit? Lloyd accepterait-il de prendre ma place pour une nuit?

-Humm... Laissez-moi voire Mme la maire... Et vous savez, vous n'avez pas à me vouvoyer... Mais! Vous vous aites surpasser ce mois si, dit donc! Les habitants ont rarement été aussi joyeux! Que des bonnes critiques! Bien sûr! Vous pouvez aller à cette fête! Cela dit, pourrais-je vous y accompagner? J'aimerais bien décompresser un peu du travail.

-YOUPI! Isa! Je savais bien que je ne t'avais pas perdu! Bien sûr, Marie! Tu peux venir! Ça va être génial! Je le sens!

A ce moment, nous étions le 31 Octobre, le soir d'halloween. Il était 3h30 de l'après-midi. Sur l'invitation, il était écrit :

 **Mes Chères** **Mme Mirza, Mme Isabelle et Mme Marie, je vous invite toutes les trois dans la maison abandonner de Darkmoon pour une fête d'Halloween. Plusieurs autres personnes seront présentes. Vous y trouverez Cousette et sa si gentille sœur Layette, Le vendeur extraordinaire Tom Nook, ce si galant et bienveillant Reseti, l'extraordinaire Lico, le mervilleux KK Slider, et vous trois, mes magnifiques gentes dames, pour cette fête masquer dont vous, Mme Isabelle, maire de Darkmoon, serez notre inviter d'honneur. Je compte sur vous, magnifiques demoiselles, pour être présentes à 11h00 du soir, ce 31 Octobre.**

 **Merci bien, Monsieur A. O'nime**

Seulement en voyant toute ces flatteries et son insistance, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, mais j'étais trop occuper à réfléchir sur qui pouvait bien être ce M. O'nime.

Plus tard, quand je fus habiller et déguiser (je choisi un costume de Link, car j'ai toujours aimé collectionner ces prix cher moi) J'arrivai cher Mirza vers 10h00. Marie y était déjà. Cela m'a toujours fait rire que mes deux meilleures amies sois deux labradors blondes, biens qu'elle soit si différentes. Mirza était déguiser en la classique momie, et Marie elle, était simplement déguiser en dame très chic. Bien que cela fasse maintenant trois ans que je vie à Darkmoon, c'est la première fois que je vois Marie en robe mauve, avec des lunettes de soleil, deux rubans rouges sur les oreilles et des talons aiguilles noire. Chic quoi. Je me souviens encore la première fois ou je me suis vraiment mise à me lier d'amitié avec Marie. C'était un jour d'été, je n'étais pas encore une très bonne maire, et elle m'aidait tout le temps, car je ratais tout ce que je faisais.

-Non, Mademoiselle, c'est mieux de vendre les vêtements chez Cousette et Layette. Vous devez encourager les marchands locaux.

-Et les commentaires sur la ville, sa c'est améliorer?

-Non, les villageois et même le conseil trouve que la ville va mal, mais les villageois ont confiance en vous, je le sais. Si vous voulez savoir, je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de faire remonter la ville! L'ADJ m'a proposé d'installer un kiosque dans la ville. On appelle ça un village témoin. Mon frère travail pour l'ADJ et il a demandé si il ne pourrait pas s'occuper du village témoin... Si vous accepter, je pourrais revoir mon frère tous les jours. Il s'appelle Max! Je vous le présenterais!

-Marie, je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère... Bien sûr! Je suis sûr que notre cote de popularité va remonter en flèche!

-M... Merci... I... Isa...

-Marie... De rien!

Plus tard, elle m'a présenté Max, son petit frère. Max et moi, ça a directement fait le clic, et en moins d'un mois, il est devenu mon petit ami! Puis, le village témoin a été le début d'une grande collaboration entre Marie et moi! Après, la cote de popularité de Darkmoon n'a fait que monter! Puis, au fil du temps, Marie, Mirza et moi sommes devenu inséparable!

-Votre costume est génial, Mme Isabelle!

-Merci Marie! Le tien aussi vaut le détour!

-Et moi? On m'a oublié? On est chez moi quand même! Allez, vous savez bien que je blague les filles!

-Bien sûr Mme Mirza, votre costume est magnifique!

-Merci Marie! Toi au moins, comparer a Isa, tu connais sa, la politesse! Hahaha

-Hey! Je viens juste d'arriver! Laisse-moi le temps. Premièrement, bonjour Marie, bonjour Mirza.

-Oui, et c'est déjà le temps de quitter ma maison! Allez, direction la maison abandonner de Darkmoon!

Puis, pendant notre trajet jusqu'à cette fameuse maison, qui n'est en fait que la maison de l'ancien maire que j'ai tout simplement refusé de prendre, et qui est donc très grande, j'ai continué à me questionner sur ce monsieur O'nime. Je n'ai rien trouvé durent notre trajet. Si seulement j'avais percé le mystère à ce moment, nous aurions tous la vie sauve.


	3. Chapitre 2: Le debut de l'enfer

**Chapitre 2: Le début de l'enfer**

Notre trajet fut long, mais il n'y manqua pas d'ambiance. Nous trois n'avions la moindre idée de l'organisateur mystère de cette étrange fête, mais nous ne craignons rien. Je connais bien tous les habitent de cette ville et je n'ai raison de craindre de l'un deux. Moi et mes deux compagnes avons donc discuté sur l'identité de la personne qui a bien pu organiser cette soirée. Malheureusement, nous n'avions que des idées lancer en l'air.

-C'est peut être Cube! Il est bien du style à faire ce genre de chose.

-Je ne pense pas Mademoiselle Isabelle. Je l'ai entendu, hier soir, en train de parler a Carlos de la soirée de ce soir. Il on dit la passer ensemble.

-Alors c'est peut être Gogo? Il a toujours eu l'aire d'avoir eu de l'œil pour toi Isa!

-Mirza! Tu sais bien, et il le sait aussi, que j'aime beaucoup Max! De toute façon, il va faire un concours de costume avec Maggy.

-Et si c'était justement l'ancien maire, M. Tortimer? Il connaît bien sa propre maison et il adorait faire des blagues.

-Je ne pense pas Marie. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais je crois qu'il est parti et qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Hey Isa, tu as déjà vu Tortimer?

-Non, je pense ne jamais l'avoir vu en ville et ni dans le village. Au fait, c'était quel animal?

-C'était une vieille tortue!

-Mademoiselle Mirza! Tu pourrais avoir plus de respect pour l'ancien maire de la ville!

-Mais Marie! Il est parti sans demander son reste! En bref, grâce à lui, on a Isa!

-Mesdemoiselles! Arrêtons de nous chamailler, car la maison est juste ici, regardez!

Effectivement, la grande maison se tenait fièrement devant les trois filles. Nous étions totalement hypnotiser par la beauté du décor apporté à la maison. D'office, le toit était d'un orange citrouille parfait, il y avait quelques araignées de plastiques géantes suspendu un peu partout autour de la demeure, du coton d'un blanc pure dans lesquels c'était coincer des feuilles d'arbre des plus belle couleurs était soigneusement poser sur les contours du toit, mais le plus magnifique était les citrouilles parfaitement tailler disposer tout autour de l'habitation. C'était la plus belle maison d'Halloween que j'avais vue de ma vie. Nous avions alors vu Cousette sortir de la maison pour nous accueillir. Elle était elle aussi sublime. Elle portait un costume de princesse égyptienne. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avent, j'avais donc pu déduire qu'elle l'avait cousu elle-même dans la semaine.

-Les filles! Je suis très heureuse de vois voire ce soir! Nous vous attendions! En fait, personne ne sais qui va venir ou non. Nous espérions donc tous que vous videriez toutes les trois. Venez, entrez!

-Mademoiselle Cousette! C'est une joie de vous voir ici! C'est toujours un honneur de voir une des personnes qui fait si bien avancer notre ville!

-Voyons Marie! Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi polie avec Couse! C'est une amie elle aussi! T'imagine si Isa était aussi officiel avec tout le monde?

-Hihihi, voyons Mirza. Elle peut être officielle, ça ne me dérange point. Moi et ma sœur ne sortons pas souvent de toute façon non plus. Marie va pouvoir décompresser.

-Merci de cet accueil Cousette! C'est très gentil de ta part. Je suis très heureuse de te voir. Mais, j'aimerais savoir, qui s'occupe du magasin?

-Isa! Lâche un peu ton travaille! Elle n'on assurément pas laisser le magasin sans surveillance!

-Isabelle! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, nous avons laissé notre grande sœur s'occuper des deux magasins. Elle peut le faire, vous devez avoir confiance en elle.

-Mais je lui fais confiance Cousette! Bref, rentrons?

-Ouais! Prêtes, Marie, Isa?

-Oui!

-Absolument mademoiselle!

Alors, les quatre ensembles, nous rentrons dans la bâtisse. L'intérieur était sublime. Juste à l'entrer, nous pouvions voire le salon ou discutait tous les inviter qui c'était présenter à la soirée. Il y avait un escalier qui montait plus sur le côté, un autre qui descendait juste à côté de l'autre et juste sur le même mur, une porte ouverte qui menaient a la cuisine. Le salon était simple, deux canapé bleu foncé en forme de ''L'' et une petite table de bois dans l'angle des deux. Les murs étaient blancs partout dans la maison. La cuisine aussi était blanche. En fait, elle était complètement blanche. Les contoires, la cuisinière, le frigidaire, le lavabo, les planchers, les murs, le plafond. Tout. Le manque de couleur me fit frissonner. C'est seulement après avoir regardé tout autour de moi que j'ai remarqué une chose : Il n'y avait aucunes décorations dans la maison. C'était pourtant étrange pour un extérieur si bien décorer. Je regarda mes amies, qui n'avais visiblement rien remarqué de suspect pour enfin de décider à me rendre au salon et voir qui était présent. Dans le salon, il y avait Lico, Layette, Carla, Reseti et K.K Slyder.

-Salut tout le monde! Comment allez-vous?

-Sœurette, tu nous a ramenez trois nouvelles inviter! Je vais bien, merci de demander. Mais les filles, vous êtes ravissante!

-Merci mademoiselle.

-Au fait, Tom Nook ne devais pas être là?

-Tu le connais Darling, il a préféré s'occuper de son magasin que de venir.

-Lico n'a pas tort. S'a m'aurais aussi étonné de le voir se pointer ici Isa.

-Isa! Sa te dirais que je te joue un morceau?

-Non merci K.K. Je crois que je vais allez visiter l'étage avec Mirza et Marie.

-Oh! Mais tout ce blanc, c'est une honte pour la mode!

-Vous m'énervez. Je vais aller me prendre à boire.

-Heureuse de te voire aussi, Reseti...

-Ne t'énerve pas Mirza, il n'a jamais été très social.

Moi et mes deux amies sommes donc monter à l'étage pour mieux connaitre les lieux. A l'étage, il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bain et une porte barré. Curieusement, aucune lumière était allumer de cette porte et je n'avais jamais vu de fenêtre qui mènerais a cette pièce. Nous n'avons pas pu explorer très longtemps, car nous avons été extirpé brutalement de notre contemplation par un crie déchirent qui venais du rez-de-chaussée. En descendant, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le petit salon. Je me suis tourner et j'ai vue. J'ai vu que la cuisine blanche n'était plus totalement blanche. Il y avait une énorme tache rouge sur le plancher. C'est alors que j'ai vu le crane fendu de Reseti étendu sur le sol que j'ai su que j'allais vivre la pire nuit de ma vie. C'était le début de l'enfer.


End file.
